


Santa, Yuri

by Fire_Bear



Series: It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, First Kiss, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Yuri is finally on the set of a huge film with his favourite actor, Viktor Nikiforov. Unfortunately, he's rather nervous. So, with Christmas coming up, Phichit decides Yuri needs his help, despite Yuri's protests.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliesiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliesiar/gifts).



> Eh, I decided to use Yuri instead of Yuuri.
> 
> NB: I haven't actually watched episode 12 cause I'm still writing stories for this series so... Shush...

A hand came from above and grabbed Yuri's script. Blinking, he let his head fall back to look up at his fellow actor, Phichit. Both of them were seasoned small screen actors, starring in a variety of dramas and mystery shows. Yuri had worked with Phichit on so many different projects that he now considered him his best friend. They messaged each other frequently and helped each other whenever they needed it. That didn't excuse him pilfering Yuri's script, especially not on this project.

This project was bigger than anything either of them had worked on before. This project was for the big screen, a movie, one with a lot of hype and a fanbase already trying to work out what was going to happen from the scant clues they had been given. This project had a variety of international actors, all of them big names. This project had Yuri Plisetsky, a sometime rival to Yuri for parts in various movies.

But, most of all, this project had _the_ Viktor Nikiforov, biggest actor in Russia and famous across the world as well. He was also Yuri's inspiration, the reason he had gone to acting school and worked his hardest to get parts everywhere and anywhere. And, last but very much _not_ least, Yuri had a massive crush on the man.

So he didn't want to be shown up by not knowing his lines; stumbling over them would be so embarrassing.

Frowning, Yuri reached for the script but Phichit moved it higher. “Phichit!” Yuri whined, trying to give him puppy dog eyes despite his face being upside down.

“I'll give it back once I've talked to you,” said his friend, grabbing the chair next to him and plopping onto it. “It's about Christmas.”

“What about it?”

“The producers are talking about having a big party: booze, cake, tinsel, mistletoe...” Phichit looked at Yuri expectantly. “You know about it, right?”

“Ah, yeah,” Yuri confirmed. “But, when I wear my glasses, hardly anyone knows who I am. I feel like Clark Kent.”

“That's not what I wanted to know. I want to know if you're going to make a move or keep on pining after him.”

“ _Shush_!” cried Yuri, waving his hands wildly in the hope it would make Phichit shut up. Glancing around, he confirmed no-one was listening in and leaned towards Phichit. “Why would you bring that up?!”

“Mistletoe, Yuri,” said Phichit, pointedly. “It'll be useful.”

“I'm- I'm not going to _kiss_ Viktor!” Yuri hissed, glancing around once more.

“Hm.” Phichit stared at him with narrowed eyes; Yuri's face burned and he had to look down at his hands. “Fine,” Phichit finally sighed. “Anyway, that wasn't the only reason I wanted to talk to you. The producers were talking about presents and things so I suggested we do a Secret Santa. Won't that be fun?!” Phichit grinned and Yuri smiled back, swept up in his enthusiasm. “Yakov didn't seem to like it but Celestino did. I've been asked to organise it, though, so will you help me write down all the names of the cast and crew to put in a bag?”

“Of course!” Yuri said.

“Good,” said Phichit and finally dropped Yuri's script onto his lap. “You'll be fine, Yuri. I've seen you rehearsing and you nail it every time.”

“But I'm never rehearsing with Viktor – he doesn't have the time.”

“Remember: don't think of him as Viktor. Think of him as Ivan, the vampire you're about to kill. One you think has been killing the locals.” Phichit squeezed Yuri's shoulder. “Don't worry. Everything will work out.”

“Right,” said Yuri, wishing he could believe that.

* * *

In the end, Yuri stumbled over a few of his lines. It was so embarrassing they had to take a break and he had to be brought back to his senses by an army of people, Viktor and Yurio watching in the background. Finally, he had managed to get through the scene, leaving everyone apparently astonished at how much his performance had changed from before. He was just glad it was over and he could rush away from the set to hide in shame. He was only brought out of his misery by Phichit who insisted on making up the bag for the Secret Santa.

The next day, they gathered everyone together, Yuri making sure he was on the opposite side of the crowd from Viktor. “Okay, everyone!” Phichit announced. “Here's a little Santa's sack filled with our names. Please take one and pass it on!” He took one out for himself, looked at it, smiled and handed it over to Yurio.

When it reached Viktor, Yuri watched closely, hoping his glasses would shield his eyes enough that no-one would realise who he was looking at. Viktor plunged his hand in with gusto, looking delighted. He pulled the name out and handed over the bag so he could unfold the little slip of paper. After he had read it, he looked up – and straight at Yuri. Startled, Yuri looked away and watched the sack work its way around everyone. Somehow, Yuri was the last one to get it and he put his hand in.

There were no names left. Confused, Yuri looked inside to make sure.

“Oh!” said Phichit suddenly. “I forgot to put one of the names in! Has everyone got one?”

“I... I haven't,” Yuri said, raising his hand, wondering what was going on. He was _sure_ he and Phichit had put all of them into the sack...

“Ah, well... Here you go.” And Phichit handed him a slip of folded paper – accompanied by a wink.

With a sinking feeling, Yuri unfolded it as everyone else returned to work. Staring down at it, his suspicions were confirmed and he wondered how much of a coincidence the Secret Santa had been.

_Viktor_

* * *

“Phichit,” Yuri groaned into the picnic table he was slumped on, Christmas lights and shoppers surrounding him. “What am I going to do?”

“I'm sure you'll find something,” Phichit said distractedly, patting Yuri on the head. He was more focussed on the wireless headphones he had bought for Seung-gil. “You're _sure_ he'll like them?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Yuri replied for what felt the hundredth time. “ _Help_ me!”

“You're thinking too much. The reason you have Viktor is so you can talk to him, you know.”

“And how am I supposed to do that?”

“Ask him about the present you give him at the party,” Phichit said with a shrug, finally putting away the headphones.

“I want to give him something special.”

“I know.”

“Well, what am I supposed to do?” Yuri wailed, pushing himself upright.

Phichit shook his head. “I don't know. We've been in loads of shops now and you haven't seen anything yet.” He looked around. “And, look, they're all shutting now.”

“Urgh!”

A sudden jingling noise made Yuri jump but Phichit hurriedly reached for his phone. Answering it, he began a conversation in Taiwanese, excited and happy. Yuri was envious: Phichit was good with buying presents and was already sorted for the Secret Santa. If Yuri waited any longer, Viktor wouldn't be getting a present and that would just be mortifying. But just what sort of present should he get?

Hanging up, Phichit turned to Yuri. “Are you going to be okay without me?” he asked.

“Huh?”

“A friend of mine is in town and I've not seen him in a few months. So I said I'd meet with him just now, while we both have the time.”

“Oh.” Yuri quickly nodded. “Of course. I'll find something, don't worry.” He smiled at his friend, though he thought it might look a bit weak.

Phichit frowned at him for a moment. “Don't stress out about it – it's only a present.”

“Right,” said Yuri, thinking, _only a present for the most amazing man on the planet!!_

So they parted ways, Phichit walking backwards for a while to wave at him. Yuri waved back before turning and heading back into the shopping district, wondering what else would still be open. As he walked along, he noticed a street he didn't recognise: they must have walked by it in their haste to find their presents. Shifting his grip on the bags he already had, he made his way down it and found himself amongst specialist shops. There were second-hand book shops and antique shops and a tailor's and a few jewellers.

Something caught Yuri's eye as he passed one jewellery shop and he stopped, looking at the pretty, sparkling display. Blinking, he saw something which made him think of Viktor all the more. Gasping, he surged forward, pressing up against the window. It would make the perfect Christmas gift for the actor and, though it looked a bit more expensive than wireless headphones, Yuri rushed towards the door.

* * *

The pile of presents had dwindled by the time Yuri ventured forth to find both his own present and whether Viktor had picked up the one he had bought. Behind him, the party continued in full swing, champagne and wine flowing, laughter and chatter echoing around the room. Christmas music jingled and made everyone feel jolly, though Yuri still felt a bit nervous, despite the two glasses of champagne he'd already had.

Searching under the large tree, Yuri found his own present. He abandoned his search to find out what could possibly be in the long, thin box. It was wrapped in gold paper tied off with silver ribbon, a glittering blue tag declaring who it was for. Carefully, Yuri pulled off the paper and opened the box to peer inside. He blinked at the contents.

A set of golden chopsticks glinted at him. Tiny drama masks were carved into them, one on each stick. Gaping, Yuri lifted them out of the box, wondering if they were real or if he'd drunk enough champagne to be drunk. As he tried to remove them, he ended up pulling out the piece of plastic as well. Underneath that, was another set of chopsticks, these made of porcelain. Upon these were affixed little dogs, each of them looking a lot like Viktor's dog, Maccachin.

Yuri gaped at them, unable to believe quite what he held in his hand. A sudden cry of his name had him turning without thinking, just in time to see Viktor heading straight for him, brandishing the small, wrapped box Yuri had left for him. In his other hand, he held two champagne glasses, both full, both dangerously close to spilling over the top. He reached Yuri before he could react and held out a glass.

“Schastlivogo Rozhdestva!” Viktor declared as Yuri hesitantly took the glass. He clinked his glass against Yuri's and took a sip: Yuri took a few great gulps to calm his nerves and was left with a small amount at the bottom. “You've opened your present – do you like it?”

“Oh, um, y-yes,” Yuri said, trying to quell the dizziness from the rush of alcohol. “But whoever got me this spent far too much on me.”

“Really?” Viktor said, tilting his head. “I thought it was worth it.”

Blinking, Yuri watched an amused smile form on Viktor's face. “You... _You_ got me this?”

“Yes!” Viktor said. “I'm glad you like it.”

“Thank you,” Yuri said, smiling. “Though... I'm not sure what to do with golden chopsticks.”

“They're decorative – I don't think you should try using them.”

“I won't,” Yuri assured him. His eyes flickered to the present Viktor still held. “Aren't you going to open yours?”

“I wanted to see if you liked mine first,” Viktor told him before handing over his glass. Juggling his own and the chopsticks, Yuri took it from him and watched Viktor tear off the paper. Once he had put the debris in his pocket, Viktor opened the box and stared into it, his mouth open in an 'o'.

“Do you like it?” said Yuri without thinking.

“Oh,” Viktor said, reaching in to pull out the necklace. Upon it was a silver snowflake, glinting in the light. “This is...” He looked up to Yuri, wide-eyed.

“It's from your first film,” Yuri said excitedly. “The one where you were an ice skater and he had that tattooed on his shoulder, though you don't actually have a tattoo. It was only a minor role but you were amazing and so talented when you were on the rink. I was completely blown away by your acting, too.”

“You got me this?” Viktor asked, amazed.

“Yes-” Yuri began before remembering it was supposed to be a _Secret_ Santa. “Oh. Whoops.”

“This... This is...”

“Not as good as the chopsticks,” Yuri filled in, deflating. How could he have competed with Viktor's present?

“Yuri,” said Viktor, firmly. Yuri looked up, surprised at how happy Viktor looked, practically thrumming with emotion. “It's perfect. Thank you!” And with that said, he launched himself at Yuri, throwing his arms around him – and pressing his lips against Yuri's own.

Eyes widening, Yuri almost dropped all the things he was holding. He kept a firm hold, though, and he was lucky that Viktor thought to hold him up, one hand on the small of his back and the other at the back of his head. His body burned at the two points where Viktor touched him and his lips tingled, shooting sparks along his body. All too soon, Viktor pulled away, his tongue darting out to lick Yuri's lip as he did so.

Viktor smiled widely at Yuri as he stared at him in shock. He took back his glass and held up the necklace. “I need to show this to everyone. 'Yuri Katsuki is Santa in disguise', is what I'm going to tell everyone.” And he turned to practically bounce away.

Once he had left, Yuri let out a breath, still feeling as though he was in shock. Then he downed the rest of champagne and turned to see if he could find more. He hadn't got far when he was intercepted by Phichit.

“Well, well,” he said, grinning. “That went better than I expected.” And he held up his phone to show Yuri the picture he had taken of him and Viktor kissing.

“You need to send that to me later,” Yuri said, still rather dazed. “Otherwise I'll think it was all a dream.”


End file.
